


Summer Job

by hirschmania



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, also the chapters are really short in the begining, and dipper's so far in the closet he's in narnia, bill isn't a demon in this, for now anyway, he's just a regluar human, i'm really sorry about that I haven't done this in a while, muwahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wendy goes off with her family for a vacation one summer, Stan hires someone to replace her. Only problem is that this guy, for some ungodly reason, is making Dipper question everything he thought he knew about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins my desent into hell.

He drove him  _nuts_. 

 

That stupid summer worker, with his electric blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a smirk what made him weak in the knees for  _some reason._

 

Dipper wasn’t sure what to think of him, the boy that covered Wendy’s shift while she was away with her family for the summer. He wasn’t a normal guy; loud, obnoxious and a bit of a showboat, Bill was... well,  **interesting** , for lack of a better word. And Dipper thinks that what drives him the nuttiest about, not counting all the other stuff. 

 

Like the flirting. Why did he flirt with him all the time? Dipper liked girls. Not guys. And even if he did, Bill wasn’t... his  _type_ , so to speak. Though, if that were the case, why did even so much as one passing glance from the blonde make his heart beat just a bit faster and cause butterflies to form in his stomach? 

 

“Yo! Pine Tree!” 

 

Dipper was pulled from his musing when Bill himself had parked himself right next to him at the counter. “Oh, hey.” Bill grabbed a can of chips from the counter, tearing it open. Dipper sighed. “Stan doesn’t want us eating the merchandise.”

 

Bill scoffed. “The old man ain’t here right now. I can do what I want.” he pops a chip into his mouth, “Besides, not like he cares much.” 

 

Dipper sighs again, reaching for the bag and stealing one. “Guess your ri-- OW!” his hand had been slapped, the chip falling on the counter. 

 

“No eating the merchandise!” Stan exclaimed. 

 

Annoyed, Dipper gestured to Bill, who had somehow eaten the whole bag and was opening another one. Stan had walked away at that point though and Dipper groaned. A soft chuckle came from beside him. Looking pointedly at the blonde, Dipper scowled. “You enjoy my pain,  _don’t you?_ ” 

 

“Nah. Your reactions are just the most adorable thing  _ever_.” 

 

Sighing, Dipper hung his head. What was _up_  with this guy? 

 

The day had passed in much the same way it always did, with Bill and Dipper working the gift shop, Bill flirting with Dipper nonstop, and Dipper himself questioning everything he thought he knew about his sexuality. So you know. Normal stuff for 17 year olds. 

 

At some point, Bill had ate most of the snacks at the counter. Again. So Dipper restocked. Only to have them run out again about an hour later thanks to the blonde in question, at which point Dipper had scowled at him. Bill had looked at him with the usual smug expression. “What?” he asked. 

 

“You’re a  _jackass_ , that’s what.” he replied flatly. 

 

“What?” Bill exclaimed, “Me? A jackass? You’ve got the  _wrong guy_ , Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper, who was a solid inch and a half taller than Bill, glowered at him. He wanted to tell him he wasn’t just a jackass, but an arrogant, showboaty jackass. But instead he just huffed, spun on his heel and walked off. 

 

Bill chuckles under his breath. Poor kid was hiding from who he was. He knew the brunet liked him, and Bill was pretty sure at this point he wanted him to be his. The problem was, though, that Dipper was so far in the closet that he didn’t know he was even in there. 

 

Though that’d all change soon. He was pretty sure of it, if what he had up his sleeve for tomorrow was any indication.


	2. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes through his usual morning routine.

When Bill had awoken the next day, he went about his usual morning routine up to the point where he put on his uniform after his shower. Instead of the usual question mark shirt, he pulled out a shirt with an image of a pine tree on it. 

 

He smiled. “This is gonna be great.” 

 

He pulled the shirt over his head. Popping his arms through the sleeves, he beamed, stepping to the door. He grabs his bag from the chair sitting on the front porch and jets off to work, selecting his usual morning playlist. 

 

_Calm me down_

_Calm me down_

_I'm inside out and upside down_

_Hold my head in your hands_

_To calm me down_

_Get it out_

He nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking down the dirt path. 

 

_Get it out, oh oh_

_Get it out_

_Use your teeth and your mouth_

_Cut in me to pull it out_

_Oh no, I'm aroused now_

_I'm aroused_

_You better calm me down_

_Oh, calm me down_

_Use your teeth and your mouth_

 

He gets on the bus, and sits in the front seat like he always does after paying his fare. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the music. The lyrics, the beat, the bass... It spoke to him. 

 

Truthfully, Bill wanted to be a musician. He wrote songs and could play the guitar. He’d gotten a degree in Music in college. Music was his life, and he dedicated his life to it. 

 

Music was one of two things that saved Bill during his lowest time. The other thing was his sexuality; discovering it changed him. He always knew he was straight, but he also knew he wasn’t gay. 

 

He cried so many tears when he discovered the term “pansexual”. 

 

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, ooh_

_Soothe my soul_

_So beautiful_

 

Beautiful... That word brought someone to mind. 

 

Dipper truly was such a beautiful man. From the flannel he wore all the time (which Bill imagined was very warm) to his deep, chocolate eyes, which Bill often found himself getting lost in. 

 

Bill would be a lying bastard if he told you didn’t think about him when he melted into his own world. 

 

_All my life, oh oh_

_All my life_

_I hurt myself and cut myself_

_Put myself through living hell_

_All so I could feel what I felt_

_When you took me in_

_Absolve my sins_

_With your flesh and skin_

_Use your skin_

 

Popping open one eye, Bill saw he was coming up on his stop, so he pulled the cord hanging by the window, his electric blue eyes focused for the day ahead. 

 

The blond lad got off at his stop and walked down the dirt and pebble path to The Mystery Shack, a smirk beginning to line his face. Pine Tree was going to love this. Though, he rather liked this song, so he took his time to let it finish. 

 

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, ooh_

_Soothe my soul_

_So beautiful_

_Calm me down_

_Baby_

_Your teeth, your mouth, and me_

_Happily_

_Married_

_Baby_

_Calm me right down_

 

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, ooh_

_Use your body_

_Use it to put me to sleep_

_Your body, ooh_

_Soothe my soul_

_So beautiful_

_I wanna be a good man_

_Don't wanna be no has been_

_I wanna be a real friend_

_Don't wanna break when I bend_

_I wanna be a sweet son_

_Don't wanna fight with my mom_

_I wanna a be no seeker_

_I wanna scream eureka_

_I wanna scream eureka_

_I wanna scream eureka_

_Ahhh_

 

Bill sighs, removing his headphones one the song is over. He walks up the steps and enters the gift shop. A smirk on his face. 

 

Today was gonna be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bill listens to in this chaper is Calm Me Down by Mother Mother! You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6W7SNccNhc

**Author's Note:**

> Muwahahaha.  
> Bill has ~many~ plans for you, Dipper.
> 
> Edit 10/7: Psst. Check out my Tumblr. I post all sorts of cool stuff, including sneek peeks of future chapters!   
> http://hirschmania.tumblr.com/


End file.
